supers_and_superhuman_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Comics/Hawkeye (Barton)
' Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton', also known as Hawkeye, is a baseline human with advanced natural abilities. Powers Size Manipulation (formerly): Due to the works of Hank Pym, Hawkeye had the ability to use Pym Particles to grow to immense size or to shrink to tiny proportions as Goliath. The particles would interact with the electrical impulses of the brian, creating an organism-wide growth or reducing field. The growth process required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extra-dimensional source. This extra-dimensional source fortified all of his cellular tissue, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight and granting him superhuman strength. Through the shrinking process, Hawkeye could shrink down as low as half an inch in height. He usually did not compress his size into any smaller sizes. The mass of his body was extended into an extra-dimensional space that was opened by activating the Pym Particles. Strangely, because his mass was extended extra-dimensionally, Hawkeye retained his full human-size strength at these reduced sizes. Unlike Pym or the Wasp, Hawkeye was not exposed to Pym Particles long enough to be able to control his size at will, and thus, he had to use gas capsules infused with the particles to shrink, grow, or revert to normal size. Abilities *'Master Archer:' Hawkeye has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets over the greatest of distances. He practices a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. *'Peak Human Sight:' Hawkeye possesses extraordinary eyesight. His eyes are more acute than those of a normal human, but not to the point where his eyesight would be considered superhuman. His flawless sight allows him to perfectly aim at his targets without even looking. *'Peak Human Condition:' Hawkeye's bodily functions are at the peak-level athlete with exceptional strength, endurance, speed, and stamina. **''Peak Human Strength:'' Hawkeye's physical strength is at peak human levels. He demonstrated the strength to pull his 250 pound bow with ease. **''Peak Human Endurance:'' Hawkeye exhibits high-level pain and stress tolerance. He continued to function for 42 hours while practicing his archery skills without any sleep. **''Peak Human Reflexes:'' Although Hawkeye's reflexes do not border on superhuman level, they are functionally superior to 98% of all normal human beings. He was able to coordinate his body enough to dodge multiple arrows from Trickshot, as well as several gunshots. *'Master Marksman:' Hawkeye is known as the world's most skillful and accurate archer. His accuracy rivals that of Bullseye, as he trained himself to make precise shots from virtually any angle, physical position, or state of motion. Hawkeye was trained in his youth by his brother with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds and interactions. He once aimed five shots at five respective opponents simultaneously. *'Expert Acrobat:' Hawkeye is an athletic person with natural agility. Combined with his training as an aerialist and acrobat, he is capable of doing numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. *'Master Martial Artist:' Hawkeye is an excellent martial artist. He has been trained in various forms of martial arts by Captain America, who is known to be one of the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. Throughout the battle against Elektra and the Hand, he demonsrated great skill in his overall martial ability, holding his own against nearly endless hordes of ninjas. This earned him a very respecting compliment from his teammate Iron Fist, one of the world's top martial artists. Additionally, Hawkeye once defeated Zaran, Machete, and Batroc at the same time. *'Expert Tactician:' As shown in his leadership of the West Coast Avengers and the Thunderbolts, Hawkeye is a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Cunning Fighter:' Hawkeye has shown numerous times that he is a smart and clever fighter. Captain America said Hawkeye had once defeated an Elder of the Universe with luck and quick thinking. He was even able to outwit Bucky Barnes in training by using a joy buzzer on Bucky's cybernetic arm, though was not able to defeat him. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Although he is not known to use melee weapons, Hawkeye's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He has received training in swordsmanship during his youth from the original Swordsman, who was considered one of the greatest experts in sword-fighting the world has ever known. Hawkeye is skilled with swords, knives, nunchukus, staffs, and is one of the few people to be able to properly handle Captain America's shield. *'Multilingual:' Not only is Hawkeye fluent in English, his mother tongue, but also in Italian and American sign language. Weaknesses Deafness: For a time, Hawkeye was 80% deaf due to an injury sustained while in Crossfire's captivity, but his hearing was restored during his rebirth on Franklin Richards' Counter-Earth. He was again deafened by the Clown, who jammed Hawkeye's own arrows into both of Hawkeye's ears, causing damage to the middle and inner ears. He remained largely deaf and used sign language and lip reading to understand those around him while using normal speech to communicate with them. He later started using hearing aids created by Tony Stark. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics/Humans